


Three BAs, Three PHDs, and Three Daddy Issues

by NotYourSugarDaddy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive Spencer Reid, and Hotch is ready to be Daddy, things go sideways for Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourSugarDaddy/pseuds/NotYourSugarDaddy
Summary: A case gets too personal for Dr. Spencer Reid, and he finds himself spinning out of control. Not to worry, it’s Hotch to the rescue, here to help spencer work through his daddy issues. I don’t think the FBI would approve of his methods.This is a great fic for if you want to read shorter smut pieces, bc most of the chapters are basically stand-alone smut. However there is an overall plot and I will label the chapters as smut/plot and short/long accordingly. We haven't quite gotten into the title content yet (pigtails still to come ;P ) but that'll be soon. I'm rly trying to update whenever I can, but you know how life is.PS you can leave requests/suggestions in the comments but I will only take the ones that I feel like writing, completely at my discretion.





	1. You Did Good (plot/short)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampyfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyfrank/gifts).

> This doesn’t fit anywhere in the timeline of canon. AU where Hayley and Jack don’t exist. Whenever this takes place, Spencer has long hair.

Spencer was tired. So, so tired. It’d been a long week, and this last case had gotten just a little too personal. He’d been holding in his feelings for so long, it was starting to feel like a crushing weight every time he tried to suppress a new thought. And all his thoughts needed to be suppressed. This elevator ride seemed to last forever.  
“Try not to let it be personal, Spencer.” Hotch knew it wouldn’t help much, but he said it anyway. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Things could’ve gone better. I could’ve done it differently.” Spencer was certain of this.  
“They could’ve but they didn’t, and we can’t change that. What matters now is that our unsubs can’t hurt anyone else.” Hotchner’s steady tone was almost melodic, in a way that calmed Spencer’s nerves while also making his heart flutter. “You did what had to be done, you did good today.”  
“It feels like I’m carrying the weight of all the girls we couldn’t save this time. I don’t know if I can control my feelings about this.” Spencer’s voice shook a little, bit imperceptibly to Hotch. “I’m kinda freaking out and I don’t know why.”  
Agent Hotchner stares at the young genius a moment, then he reached up to stroke Spencer’s hair. It felt like a long moment to them both, and it ended abruptly as the elevator dinged and Hotch quickly retracted his hand. They said nothing, and left the elevator together.


	2. Give Me Control (smut/long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer submits

It was getting dark out when Spencer knocked on Hotch’s office door. They were the last two in the office, yet again. “I’m heading out soon, here’s my case report. Just finished it.” The office blinds we’re drawn closed, and the room was unusually dim.  
“Thank you Spencer. How are you feeling?” Hotch asked in a kind and vaguely concerned voice.  
“To be honest, a little out of control.” He didn’t know why he was going to say what he was about to say. “I just wish I didn’t have to keep it together all the time. I think I need a new outlet for me emotions.”  
“Come here, close the door behind you.” Hotch commanded this, and something about his tone made Spencer obey without question. Hotch stood up from his desk and took a few steps towards Spencer. “You need a new outlet?”  
Spencer nodded.  
“Then give me control.” Agent Hotchner’s voice was soothing and convincing.  
Spencer didn’t quite know what he meant, but he said yes. “Okay, you can have it.” His inner monologue hesitated, but his voice did not. “What are going to do?”  
“This,” Hotch commanded, as he took Spencer’s hair in his fist and pulled him closer.  
Spencer gasped, more in surprise than pain, but after the shock had worn off the sharp pain of his supervisor’s fist in his hair began to set in. “What are you doing?” Whimpered the younger agent, his breaths becoming short.  
“I’m taking control of you, Spencer. Do you want that?”  
Spencer paused, then slowly whimpered a quiet, “yes sir.”  
“Good.” Hotch released his grip on Spencer’s hair, sliding his hand down his new plaything’s jawline, down his throat, down to his collar, where Hotch began to tug roughly. Spencer obeyed his superior officer’s silent command, and leaned in to the man’s pull.  
Hotch pulled him in for a kiss. He shoved his tongue in Spencer’s mouth, nearly choking him. With one hand on Spencer’s collar keeping him in place, Hotch let his other hand wander down to Spencer’s belt, which he undid with ease.  
Spencer whined as Hotchner’s hand slipped past his zipper and into his pants. He suddenly became very aware that he had nothing to do with his hands, and he fumbled awkwardly with Hotchner’s shirt sleeves as his boss took his cock into his hand and began to stroke gently.  
Hotchner stopped and pulled back. “Submit to me, Spencer,” he practically growled.  
Spencer’s breath hitched and he made an embarrassing noise as he hastily and enthusiastically nodded. “Yes. Yes! I submit. I submit to you, sir.”  
Hotch grinned, “an eager submissive is my favorite kind. Are you ready to enjoy yourself, toy?”  
Spencer nodded again, and with that Hotchner shoved him down to his knees and leaned back against the desk.  
“What now, sir?” Asked Spencer eagerly.  
In response Hotch simply smirked, and began to unbuckle his own belt.  
Spencer reaches up to help, but Hotch shoved him down aggressively. Spencer lowered his head submissively and rested his hands on his lap. Looking at his own lap, he realized he was harder than he’d previously noticed. His cheeks flushed red and he looked up at his new master, ready for the cock he knew was coming.  
Hotchner pulled out his hard dick, and looped his belt around Spencer’s neck.  
Spencer made a small desperate sound and leaned into the belt pressing against his throat. Hotchner tugged violently backwards, as though he were correcting a misbehaving animal. “Open.”  
Spencer followed his master’s command, and opened his mouth wide.  
Hotch slowly and gently pressed the tip of his dick onto Spencer’s tongue, and ordered, “Use your tongue.”  
Spencer obeyed, and used his tongue as instructed to draw the head of Hotchner’s cock into his waiting mouth. He began slowly licking the tip as he leaned further into Hotchner’s belt, taking more of his boss into his mouth.  
Hotch let out a satisfied sigh as Spencer took even more of him into his mouth. Spencer’s dick got even harder at this sound.  
Spencer spent a long minute dragging his tongue thoroughly up and down Hotch’s cock, letting out little happy moans as he went. When he felt he’d done a good job using his tongue, he took his boss’ cock as far into his mouth as he could fit, and he looked up at his master for his next instruction.  
Hotch pulled Spencer back again by the belt around his throat. He stroked Spencer’s hair softly and smirked. “Open,” he commanded again.  
Spencer opened as commanded.  
“Wider.” Hotch ordered him.  
Spencer obeyed without hesitation.  
Hotchner again placed the head of his cock on Spencer’s waiting tongue. He gently caressed Spencer’s jaw with his free hand, and tightened his grip on the belt with his other hand. “Are you ready for me?” Asked Hotch, gentle but firmly.  
With his mouth full, Spencer could only whine for his master.  
Hotchner appeared pleased with this answer, and he gently moved himself further into Spencer’s mouth.  
Spencer whimpered as Hotch began thrusting slowly into his mouth, nearly choking every time his master’s cock hit the back of his mouth.  
With every thrust Hotchner went a little faster and a little deeper until he was slamming his cock so hard into Spencer’s throat that the toy couldn’t stop from gagging and coughing. Finally Hotchner stopped to give his toy’s mouth a break. “Good toy, you’ve got such a soft mouth.”  
Spencer grinned as he tried to catch his breath. “Thank you sir, it’s my best feature.” He had never considered what his best feature was, but the words felt true now that he said them. “Please give me more instructions, sir.”  
“Oh, you eager little toy,” Hotch growled in a low tone, “I want you to take me into your mouth and work your tongue around me until I’m done with you.”  
Spencer nodded with enthusiasm and lunged forward to begin his task. He wrapped his lips around Hotchner’s dick and took the first few inches slowly deep into his mouth. Gently, he began to suck. Spencer felt the inside of his mouth pulled in by the suction he was applying, pressing softly against the shaft and head of Hotch’s cock. He began bobbing his head, taking his master in as far as he could and slowly sliding him out. Spencer went deeper and deeper with each stroke, much to his master’s pleasure.  
The moans that Hotch produced as a result only made Spencer more desperate to please him. Spencer paused his action and, filling his mouth with Hotch’s length, used his tongue to rub the tip of Hotchner’s cock inside his cheeks. When he was finished with this, he pulled his head back and looked up at his master, mouth open and dripping with saliva, tongue still touching the head.  
“More, sir?” He whispered.  
Hotch grinned and pulled Spencer back in by the belt around his neck.  
Spencer moves his mouth down the length of Hotch’s penis, caressing every vein with his gentle lips and tongue, until he reached the base. He then planted a kiss at the base of the shaft and began to work his way around the balls.  
“You can use your hands,” Hotchner said, more as a reminder than an order, though still in a commanding tone.  
Spencer immediately brought his hands up to the man’s cock and began to stroke. He took his master’s balls into his mouth as entirely as they could fit, and quickened the pace of his strokes.  
Hotchner let out a long satisfactory sigh and laced his free hand into Spencer’s hair, gripping firmly but not painfully tight.  
After a moment Spencer drew back again, and increased his speed yet again to a more rapid jerk. With one hand wrapped around his master’s shaft and the other holding him steady against Hotch’s thigh, Spencer commenced with gently licking and kissing the head of his cock.  
Hotchner moaned and gripped Spencer’s hair a little tighter. “Mmmmm, I chose my toy well.” He smiled as he said this.  
As Spencer saw Hotch getting closer and closer to orgasm, he sped up his strokes and firmed his grip. He brought the head completely into his mouth and tongued eagerly at the tip. With every moan, Spencer put more momentum into his boss’s enjoyment.  
Signaled by an intense moan, Spencer felt Hotch’s hot sticky cum in his mouth. He slowed his strokes down to a crawl, drawing out his master’s pleasure as much as he could. Spencer softly caressed and licked Hochner’s cock clean, taking as much cum as he could get into his mouth. He drew back and looked up at his master, mouth open and chin dripping, sticky lines of cum strung between his face and his supervisor’s cock like spiderwebs, and eyes begging for more.  
Hotch watched his new toy as his cum dripped slowly out of the man’s mouth and onto both his pants and the floor. He smiled, and let out a satisfied sigh. “You did good. Now go clean yourself up,” he instructed, as he unwound the belt from Spencer’s neck.  
“Yes, sir.” Spencer stood up and fixed his pants. He turned towards the door, then turned back a moment. “I uh…” He trailed off, glancing embarrassingly downwards towards his own still hard and protruding crotch.  
“I said,” Hotch began in a commanding tone, “go clean yourself up.”  
“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” Spencer felt embarrassed for having questioned his orders. He straightened himself out and headed for the bathroom, mouth still tasting of cock and cum.

When he returned, Hotch was gone, and a note was left on the desk. “See you tomorrow, Toy.”


	3. Why Was He Humming? (plot/short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid spills the tea to JJ

When Spencer arrived at the office, he found himself yet again alone in the elevator with his boss.  
“Feeling any better?” Asked Agent Hotchner.  
“I…” Spencer couldn’t seem to answer. He didn’t know if he had an answer for him. He didn’t know if he felt better, although he hadn’t thought about the case since their affair the night before. In fact, that had been all he thought about all night, all he dreamed about as he slept, and all he had been thinking of on his way to work. It was also apparently all he could think about in the elevator as he stood next to the man who had claimed him. So much so that the elevator doors opened before he thought of a response to the question he had been asked.  
Hotch laughed a little, and brushed his hand against Spencer’s thigh as he left the elevator.  
“Briefing in 15, we’ve got another case.” JJ came around the corner as Spencer stepped out after Hotch. “Spence, how are you doing?” She matched her pace to his and walked with him to his desk.  
“I’m okay, yeah no I’m fine, things are great.” He felt like dying a little, he knew he overdid it with that answer.  
JJ clearly saw through his lies. “You sure about that, Spence? You still seem a little preoccupied.”  
“Uh, okay yeah can I talk to you somewhere else? Somewhere private.”  
“Let’s go to my office.” 

Once in JJ’s office Spencer let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  
“You’ve been biting your lip again.” Said JJ, concerned.  
Spencer hadn’t realized this either. He was searching for something to say. Now that they were alone he could tell her what happened, but he suddenly wasn’t so sure he wanted to. “Hotch and I had sex!” Too late now, it was out.  
JJ’s stunned expression lasted what felt like ages, accompanied by silence that Spencer was afraid to break.  
“That’s… wow. I don’t really know what to say.” JJ was probably trying her best to come up with a response, any response, and Spencer broke the awkwardness of the silence between them by humming. Oh god, he thought, why did he start humming?  
“Spence, why are you humming?” JJ asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Okay, well uh. You and Hotch?”  
“Me and Hotch, yeah.”  
“Okay.”  
Spencer nodded.  
JJ nodded too. “So, how did that happen?”  
“It just kind of… did.”  
“So is it just sex, or are you two dating?”  
“Uh, we haven’t gotten that far yet. It’s uh, it’s new.” Were they dating? Was this even going to happen again? Spencer had no idea. He should talk to Hotch. But that’s scary. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t possibly do that.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
No, he really couldn’t possibly do that either. “No I uh, I don’t think so.”  
“Okay, well if you-”  
“No thanks!” and he bolted out the door.


	4. Art for Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

[DeviantArt piece](https://www.deviantart.com/notyoursugardxddy/art/Daddy-Issues-chapter-2-809487568)


	5. Spence Didn't Stand a Chance (smut/long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer begs for it.

There were only 4 rooms available. Derek and Garcia had paired up, JJ and Emily were sharing a room, and Hotch had offered Rossi the room with one bed. This meant Hotch wanted to share a room with Spencer. This meant Hotch wanted him again.  
Spencer’s chest was pounding as he followed Hotchner up the stairs to their room. Their room. They were sharing a room. It hadn’t quite sunk into Spencer’s brain yet. He looked back at JJ as he rounded the corner after Hotch. She had a smug look on, and was staring back at him. Spencer flushed bright red. He lowered his head in embarrassment and obediently followed his boss up the remainder of the stairs.  
As they rounded the corner to the door of their room, Agent Hotchner slipped the room key out of his pocket. Spencer noticed something else in his hand, but at his angle he couldn’t see what it was. Hotch unlocked the door and pushed into the room.  
Spencer hesitated a moment in the hall, and he took in a deep breath and straightened his tie. There was no point in this, as the moment he entered the room and closed the door, Hotch was pulling him onto the bed closest to the door. In less than three seconds Spencer was on his back with his arms up and hands cuffed above his head and Hotch on top of him, with one thigh pressed into his crotch and one arm holding his cuffed hands to the headboard. Spencer gasped, and good thing too, as immediately after that Hotchner’s hand was wrapped firmly around his neck. Spencer searched for more air but found none.  
After a long moment Hotch finally released Spencer from his grasp. He leaned in close to Spencer’s face as he slid his fingers under the knot of Spencer’s tie. He pulled Spencer up by it into a kiss.  
Spencer squirmed under his boss, and surprised himself a little when his erection hardened as he accidentally ground his crotch harder into Hotch’s thigh. He made an unintentional squeak, and Hotchner chuckled in response.  
Hotch smiled and went in for another kiss, pressing his hips down into his prey. He deepened his kiss and let go of Spencer’s hands. With his left hand now free, Hotch decided to explore Spencer’s body more thoroughly. He undid the tie and shirt buttons with relative ease, and began focusing his kisses on Spencer’s neck.  
Spencer gasped as Hotchner brought his mouth all over his chest, teasing his nipples and bruising him all over.  
Hotch was careful not to put hickeys in visible places.  
Spencer took note of this. He wasn’t able to dwell on it too long, because soon Hotchner’s free hand had found its way into his pants and had begun stroking his erection. Spencer whined, like a puppy whines for attention.  
Suddenly Hotch was off the bed and unzipping his bag. “Take everything off, except the shirt, I’m not uncuffing you for that.” There was no hesitation or uncertainty in his voice, Hotch knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. He pulled out lube and a condom and tossed them onto the bed, then began undressing.  
Once they were both naked, Hotchner tackled his toy back onto the bed and shoved his tongue down his throat. He bit down on Spencer’s lip, hard, and got a loud whimper in response. Hotch slipped one hand down Spencer’s body, down down down. He grasped Spencer’s cock and began slowly stroking. Hotch relaxed his body onto Spencer, letting his toy feel his weight holding him down. He leaned his head down and began kissing Spencer’s neck.  
Spencer relaxed into Hotch as he pressed into his torso. With Hotch rubbing his erection and kissing at his neck, Spence didn’t stand a chance. Before he thought through the action, Spencer found himself thrusting up into Hotchner’s hand and hips. He moaned audibly as Hotch bit down on the base of his neck.  
Hotch moved away for a minute, and when he moved back Spencer thrust even more desperately into his master. Spencer whined, unable to contain his pathetic sounds any longer. "Shhh sh sh sh..." Hotch shushed him gently and caressed his jawline. "If you're getting loud already, I can't imagine you'll last all night without waking up everyone else."  
Spencer bit his lip to silence himself. He would be quiet, he would be a good toy. In this moment he knew that he would do absolutely anything his boss asked of him.  
His boss knew this too, and oh, he was going to abuse that power. He knew what he wanted out of his prey. He slipped a lubricated finger into Spencer's anus, receiving a gasp and a desperate squirm in response. Hotch smiled wide.  
He plunged a second finger in, eliciting yet more squirming and halted breaths. This was what he needed. This is what he'd been craving since they had gotten off the seaplane in Alaska.  
Spencer gasped something that Hotch wasn't sure were words. He repeated himself eagerly, then a second and third time. "Fuck me, sir. Fuck me please" he was whining.  
"What's that, toy? You want me?" Hotch drawled quietly in Spencer's ear.  
“Yes sir, please sir, please please please sir I want you. I want you.” Spencer couldn’t stop the overflow of begging words coming out of his mouth, but as Hotchner pressed his own erection into him, he found the words stopped on their own, only to be replaced by a fountain of pathetic sounds that there simply aren't words to describe. It hurt, oh it hurt, but god he wanted this so badly it was worth every bit of pain.  
Clearly, Hotch had no intention to take it easy on his toy. He went all the way in on his first thrust.  
Spencer drew in air so sharply and violently that he started to cough uncontrollably.  
Hotchner's solution to this, although unconventional, was nonetheless effective. He quickly grasped Spencer by the neck and held him firmly down until the coughing stopped. Not just the coughing, the breathing too.  
Spencer was very nearly unconscious when Hotch finally let go. He coughed again to jump start his breathing, but found that with quick deep breaths he recovered quickly from having the life squeezed out of him.  
As soon as Spencer’s breaths seemed even and steady, Hotch turned his attention back to his toy’s cock. With one hand now holding Spencer's cuffed hands down above his head, Hotchner wrapped his free hand around Spencer's harder-than-ever erection. He stroked gently as he pressed in slowly with his hips, starting a slow, rolling rhythm between the two of them.  
Spencer found that after the shock of the pain from initial penetration, the pain of being fucked was practically nothing. He began grinding his own hips in time with Hotchner's motion. It felt good to be fucked, to be marked up and cuffed. It felt so good to be controlled.  
There was a knock at the door. Hotch sprung up, leaving Spencer suddenly empty.  
Spencer whined.  
There was another knock. Hotch threw on his pants and an undershirt. “Be quiet,” he commanded. He rounded the corner and answered the door.  
“Um… there’s another victim,” came JJ’s voice from the hall.  
“We’ll be right down.” Hotch said only this. He closed the door and walked back to the foot of the bed, where Spencer sat naked, trembling, and still quite hard. “You told her.”  
Spencer didn’t know what to say. It only now occurred to him that maybe he wasn’t supposed to have told anyone. “Sorry,” was apparently all he could think of to fill; their moment of silence.  
“We’ll deal with it later. Get dressed.”  
Spencer obeyed.


	6. It's Not Important (plot/short)

“Sorry I… interrupted… earlier.” JJ seemed genuinely sorry, but she also clearly found it a little funny.  
Spencer turned red, and shied away from making eye contact. Instead, he busied himself with studying the scene. “There’s a lot of blood on the body, but not much around it. Looks like he was killed somewhere else and dumped here.”  
“That would be consistent with the first few kills. So, did you two figure out if you’re dating? Or just hooking up?”  
“We haven’t figured it out yet. Look at the pattern of cuts on the victim’s chest and stomach. The cuts at the abdomen are deeper.”  
“You’re hooking up with someone?” Morgan introjected, startling Reid. Oh no.  
“No, I-”  
“So you’re not hooking up with anyone?”  
“Well, yes. I am hooking up with someone.” Spencer was scrambling to explain himself. “But it’s not like, important.”  
“You’re hooking up with someone, but it’s not important?” Oh god, that was Hotch. When did Hotch come up behind him?  
“Uh…” He was in trouble. Spencer could feel Hotch’s eyes on him even as he turned away, blushing. Spencer caught JJ’s eye, who looked very stressed about the scene unfolding before her.  
“We’ll discuss this later.” Said Hotch, quietly just to Spencer. He walked away, calmly.  
Spencer looked at JJ and whispered, “I think I’m in trouble.”  
“Uh huh,” was her only reply, as she nodded her head.


	7. Adorable (plot/short)

It’d been another long day done on little sleep for most of the team, and no sleep for Spencer and Hotchner. When they finally got back to their room it was 3am, and they’d been awake for something close to 48 hours straight.  
Spencer opened the door to the room he was sharing with his SO and headed inside, already planning what he was going to say.  
Hotch latched the door closed and approached Spencer, who was already sitting on the end of the closer bed. “I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier. I was… on edge, and I know you didn’t mean that like I interpreted it.”  
“Oh, I… I’m sorry too. You’re right, I didn’t mean that like it sounded.” Spencer felt relief wash over him as Hotch seemed to accept his apology, bringing a hand up to brush through Spencer’s hair. “And I’m sorry I told JJ, I should’ve asked you before I did that.”  
“You’re well within your rights to tell your friends about what’s going on in your life, Spence.” Hotch tugged at Spencer’s hair a little, then leaned in to kiss him.  
The kiss was deep, and long. Spencer lost himself and all sense of his surroundings. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself lying back on the bed with Hotch’s hand rubbing gently at his cock. “We’ve been awake for two days. Are you sure we shouldn’t sleep?” Spencer would rather have continued with what was progressing, but sometimes the rational mind wins out.  
Hotch stops rubbing Spencer’s erection with a heavy sigh, and instead brings his hand up to caress Spencer’s face. After a moment, Hotch admits, “you’re right, we should get some sleep. I’m going to shower but I’ll be fast.” Hotch takes off for the bathroom, leaving Spencer alone on the bed with his erection.  
Spence didn’t know what to do about that. Should he jerk off while Hotch was in the shower? Would he have time? He wasn’t sure how long Hotch normally showered, or what the man considered a short shower. Better not risk it, he didn’t want to be caught half way through, it’d be humiliating. Wait, maybe he did want to be caught half way through…  
The shower turned off after only a few minutes. Spencer was out of time. He got up to change into something to sleep in. Hotch’s undershirt was lying on the other bed. Spence picked it up, cautiously. He brought the shirt up to his face. It smelled like his boss. He put the shirt on.  
“Adorable.” Came Hotchner’s voice from directly behind Spencer. Spence whipped around to see his boss smiling. Hotch reached out and wrapped his arms around Spencer and before he had the chance to say anything, planted a kiss firmly on his lips. “You stole my shirt.”  
“Yeah… sorry, I can give it back.” Spencer offered, but he didn’t want to.  
Hotch chuckled, “keep it, I’ve got others. So do you want to sleep next to me?”  
Spencer nodded, grateful he hadn’t had to ask. They crawled into bed together and turned out the lights. Hotch wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist, and Spencer pressed back into his form.


	8. Maybe When We're Sober (plot/short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now complete. Next long chapter slated for Feb 15 ish. The boys will finally talk about their feelings.

They stumbled through Agent Hotchner’s front door, drunk at 1am. Spencer’s steps were unbalanced, and he was leaning hard on Hotch for support. Spencer stumbled and braced himself on the wall. He had just barely started to regain his balance when he was pulled upright and pinned to the wall.  
Hotch kicked the door shut behind him as he pulled Spencer’s wrists together above his head and held them firmly in place. With his other hand Hotch gripped Spencer firmly by the neck.  
Spencer let out a whimper as his boyfriend pressed his tongue into his mouth, and his hips up into Spencer’s hips. They kissed furiously and deeply for a long moment, when suddenly Hotch pulled back.  
“Spencer,” Hotch said hesitantly, “I uh. I love you.”  
Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t know what. His head was racing and his heart was pounding, and for the amount of emotion pouring over him he was frustrated to find he couldn’t put any of it into words. Instead, he let out a short, barely audible squeak.  
Hotch, in turn, let out a small laugh, and leaned in to kiss Spencer again. “We could talk about this later. Maybe when we’re sober?”  
Spencer nodded in agreement. He lifted a leg and wrapped himself around Hotch’s waist. Hotch brought his hand up to the back of Spencer’s head and laced his fingers into Spencer’s hair. They pressed into each other as they kissed.


	9. You Called Me Baby (plot/long)

“Spencer, please wake up,” came a soothing voice through the fog of dreams.  
Spencer opened his eyes to see his boss’s eyes staring directly into his. “Good morning, Aaron.” That was the first time he’d said that exact sentence. It felt really nice.  
“Good morning. Could you please roll over? My arm is asleep.” Hotch looked so handsome first thing in the morning, Spencer had no idea how any human being could look that good the morning after the night they’d just had. He groaned in protest as he rolled off of Hotch’s arm.  
“Thank you, baby,” Hotch said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed Spencer on the cheek. “I’m going to make coffee, then hop in the shower. Will you be up by the time I’m out?”  
Spencer shifted around to better see his boyfriend’s face. Boyfriend, boyfriend, last night Hotch had introduced him as his boyfriend. Spencer couldn’t help but smile, just thinking about it made him giddy. “Yeah, I’ll get up soon.” Spencer laced his fingers through Hotchner’s messy hair. “You called me baby, and boyfriend.”  
“Do you have an issue with that?” Hotch looked genuinely concerned.  
“No. No, not at all. I just… love you, I guess.”  
“You guess? Should I be offended?”  
“Ah! No!” Why did he always say these kinds of things? “No no I just… I just say things, and the words that come out aren’t always the ones I actually wanted to use.”  
Hotch smiled, and leaned in to kiss Spencer. “I know, I’m just teasing.” He kissed him again, before getting out of bed to go make coffee.  
Spencer rolled back over to the side of the bed Aaron had been sleeping on and traded out his own pillow for the one Aaron had used. He felt safe here, curled up in Hotch’s bed, wearing his shirt, head on his pillow that still smelled like his hair. A small crescent of morning light fell through the blinds and landed on Spencer’s exposed hand. He had no idea what time it was, and he didn’t care to check. This felt good. He felt in control, for the first time in… well, probably forever. 

=

“Spencer, please wake up.” Deja vu, hadn’t this just happened like a minute ago?  
“Baby please, I got out of the shower almost an hour ago. It’s time to get up.” Hotch stroked Spencer’s hair, gently nudging him back into the conscious world.  
Spencer groaned as sunlight hit his face, and he buried his face deeper into Hotchner’s chest. “I’d rather not,” he whined.  
“So what, are you just going to sleep all day?” Hotch teased him, but made no further attempt to get him up.  
“That’s exactly the plan,” said Spencer, although muffled through blankets and Hotchner’s body. He stretched his arms out and wrapped one around his boyfriend’s legs, and let the other arm find its way into Hotch’s shirt.  
Hotch chuckled a little. “Okay, sweetheart. You can sleep a little longer, I’ll lay with you and read.”  
Spencer made a happy squeak in response and tightened his grip around his boyfriend.  
“I’m getting you out of bed in half an hour, okay?”  
“We’ll see,” said Spencer, purposely being cute.

=

Spencer sat sideways on the couch, legs folded over his boyfriend’s lap. He was reading Unlikely Alliances by Zoltan Grossman, and drinking coffee that was, by now, barely lukewarm.   
“So,” Hotch sounded a little nervous, but his tone was gentle. “Spencer, I love you.”   
Spencer looked up and smiled. “I love you too.” He went back to his book and curled closer into his boyfriend.


End file.
